


The three of us

by Joliepolska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Broken Heart, Cheating, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Tough Times, You appear a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliepolska/pseuds/Joliepolska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael has been seeing you for a little while and he couldn't avoid thinking about his last serious relationship, that ended not that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The three of us

**Author's Note:**

> You appear a little bit at the end :) hope you don't mind :)  
> Besides I named Rafael's cousin as Carrie because I was watching Sex & the city when I was writing and I couldn't imagine other name.

-I'll move in a while -Alex said when he was dressing without even looking at her.  
-When? -she asked -why didn't you tell me?  
-It wasn't official 'til this morning. I'm telling you now.

Yelina couldn't talk. She was covered only by a white sheet and she wasn't ready to get up yet. She wasn't entirely awake yet and Alex said that to her. She felt a sudden pain in her stomach.  
-And what about us...?  
-I can't do this anymore, Yelina. I feel really bad for doing this to him...  
-I feel awful too, but...  
-And I can't keep doing this. If I move, would you go with me?  
-But I'm living with Rafael...  
-Then you have to choose, linda. 

Yelina got up and started to walk around the bedroom. Suddenly she felt like a caged lioness. When she started dating Rafael she felt really lucky. The youngest of the Three Musketeers of Jerome Avenue. Rafael had something that made him so attractive and she was more than happy to be with him.  
In time, she discovered also how intelligent and sweet he could be and in their first night together she also discovered how sensual and intense he could get. In fact, that was one of the reasons why she couldn't quit on him. She really felt caught in his sensuality that sometimes she was really confused.

-You can't do this to me Alex.  
-What we can't do anymore is cheating on Rafael. He's one of my best friends. And I have to move even if I don't want to. Maybe this decision was already taken for the three of us.  
-Alex...  
-Yelina, I have to buy the plane tickets at the end of the week. You have until then to decide.

Alex got into the bathroom and locked the door. Yelina got dressed and left Alex's apartment. She walked home crying. How difficult the life could get, she tought.  
When she arrived home, Rafael wasn't there. That stupid job was getting between them and she was a woman. A woman who felt really lonely sometimes. And Alex... Alex was always available.  
She poured some vodka with ice and drank it in one sip. She sat on the sofa and cried in complete darkness. 

"You have to choose"

Damn Alex!

She heard the door open and she didn't move not even an inch. She just couldn't.  
-Yelina? -asked Rafael entering into the room.  
-Don't turn on the lights -she said.  
-Is everything alright? -he asked as he approached her.  
-Yes.  
-Are you crying?  
-I guess.  
-Why?  
-I think I feel nostalgic... and I wouldn't want to lose you...  
-Lose me? What are you talking about?  
-Rafi -she whispered before she hold him -please, please kiss me.  
And he did. And it felt really good. Actually, it felt amazing. Then she managed both of them to the bedroom. Hell, if that was going to be her last week with Rafael Barba, it would be the most amazing week of their lives.

But the only thing that she got is to confuse Rafael even more when he got home early and she was finishing her suitcase.  
-What's going on? -he asked.  
-I'm leaving...  
-What? Why? Where?  
-Rafi... I... you must believe me when I tell you that I care for you, the last thing on this earth I would do is hurt you, but...  
-But?  
-I love you. I really do.  
-For God's sake, Yelina, just say it.  
-I'm leaving with Alex.  
-What?!!  
-We didn't plan any of this, it just happened.

Rafael stop looking at her. He focused his gaze on the window, the streets below, the people walking. He didn't understand a thing. She just said that she loved him, and seconds after she says she's leaving with Alex. The only Alex they both knew was him. His best "friend" Alex Muñoz. Since when were they laughing at his back? Besides, if he recalled correctly, that week it seems that Yelina couldn't get enough of him. How that even happened?  
-Rafi, please, talk to me -Yelina begged, touching his shoulder.  
-Don't! Don't you dare to touch me! -he shouted moving her arm away from him.  
-Rafi, please!  
He took his coat and left. When he was driving he could just think of how long had this been happening. In fact, how could this even started? He imagined himself asking all that to Alex but when he opened the door, Rafael realized that his apartment was decorated with a lot of candles and red roses.  
-Rafael? What are doing here?  
-Were you expecting her? -he asked coldly.  
-I... I...  
-You what?  
-We didn't plan any of this...  
-It just happened?  
-Rafael, I'm sorry.  
-No, you are not.

Then he left but he couldn't go home. Maybe Yelina was still there. Actually, he couldn't go to that apartment ever again. The memories will be haunting him all the time. That wasn't healthy.  
He wandered for a couple of hours, but it was late, almost midnight and he couldn't keep walking all night. He dialed a familiar number.  
-Carrie?  
-Hey -she sounded sleepy.  
-Sorry I woke you but I need to go to you apartment right now.  
-Is everything alright?  
-No.

Carrie opened the door to see a Rafael Barba truly devastated. He didn't say anything, just held her. Carrie was spechless when Rafael told her the whole story. The two of them grew up like brother and sister. He was an only child. So was she. And they could talk about anything. They promised to always talk of things that couldn't share with others. Carrie listened and then she waited until he fell asleep on her sofa. 

The next morning, she took a couple of suitcases and left to his cousin's apartment. Rafael slept and she thought she had to do something. She never liked Yelina anyway.

-Carrie? -Yelina asked really surprised when she opened the door.  
-I'm not here to talk. I just want to grab Rafael's stuff.  
-I don't know what to say...  
-Didn't you listen to me Yelina? Save your apologies and your excuses -Carrie said packing a lot of suits.  
-I... I...  
-You never deserved Rafael! If you didn't love him anymore, why didn't you just say so?  
-Because I love him...  
-Oh, please! -she said, approaching the door -You know what, Yelina? Just leave him alone!

Within days, Rafael just focused on work. Carrie had an extra room so he moved there for a while. He was fine until the weekends arrived. He just watched TV, he didn't even want to eat or change his clothes. One afternoon, Carrie sat next to him. At least, he didn't act like a cliché, he was watching "Night of the living dead" instead of a romantic movie.  
-Rafael  
-Mmmh?  
-I ordered some pizza. I thought we could watch together the movie.  
-You hate this movie. Any horror movie actually.  
-Because I'm a chicken, but I can watch it with you.  
-You don't have to cancel your plans to watch this.  
-This is my plan for today. Rafael, I know you feel terrible right now.  
-Because the two of them betrayed me?  
-You know what? They're not worthy. What kind of friend is he if he does things like that to you? You grew up together!  
-Tell me something I didn't know.  
-Alright. One day you will find an amazing woman. The one. The kind of woman who'd rather die than hurting you in any way. Beautiful, intelligent, charming, sexy, amazing in all aspects. And that day you will discover why Yelina didn't stay with you. Because you have to be free for her. For someone worthy.

Rafael didn't tell you the whole story. He just said that the woman who loved once had cheated on him and left. Therefore, she married.  
-Have you been hurt like that, niña? -he asked you without stop touching you under the covers.  
-Yes -you answered -and that's why I wouldn't do that to you.  
He smiled. It was really late, almost 4 am. Luckily it was already Sunday and you could stay on bed all day.  
He finally understood why Yelina didn't stay with him. He had to meet you and he had to be free for you. His beautiful, intelligent, charming, sexy amazing woman in all aspects.


End file.
